How many numbers in the set $\{3,13,23,33, \ldots\}$ can be written as the difference of two primes?
Answer: Notice that when we subtract two integers, the difference can only be odd if one integer is even and one integer is odd (even - even = even and odd - odd = even). If one integer is even, then that integer is divisible by 2 and thus not prime. The only exception is 2, the only even prime number. So one of the primes must be 2. If we add 2 to each number in the set to find the other prime, we end up with $\{5, 15, 25, 35, \ldots\}$. All of the numbers in the set are divisible by 5, which means the only prime number in the set is 5. So the only number in the set  $\{3,13,23,33, \ldots\}$ that can be written as the difference of two primes is $5-2=3$. The answer is $\boxed{1}$ number.